High School og LoL
by Morning Flowers
Summary: Rated M for lemons and sexual content. Will be centered around LoL characters, and a fictional thought of them in high school. Their personalities will vary quite a lot from the game itself, most likely, and will be portrayed the way I see them.
1. Introduction

New story in the makings, stay tuned! Mostly going to be lemons, but will contain a lot of backstory and such as well.


	2. Lux & Ezreal

Written from Ezreal's POV.

A new day, new experiences. The boy sighed and flopped into his chair, pulling out his biology book and groaning at the thought of having to sit around at school for an entire day. It was his first day in this class, in a freshly started year, and he was sick and tired of school already. _Whoever thought champions would need school, like common humans,_ he thought and snorted, glancing around his classroom. It was regular, non-powerful people. Some may have some power, but none of them oozed of the power which he had. Sighing he balanced a pencil on his desk, not at all looking forwards to this year.

To his big surprise, a young girl came over and sat down at the desk next to him. They'd gotten premade places this year to prevent too much chit-chat, and the names were labeled on each desk. Curious who this person was, he read the label on the neighboring desk discreetly.

_Lux. This is..._ Amazed he realized this was another champion. She smiled at him, but did not say anything. For the entire class they continued in silence, neither speaking a word to the other. However, Ezreal found himself glancing at her doing her work. How she elegantly wrote down the notes, and dutifully did as the teacher said. Man, this could be the girl of his dreams! Smirking to himself he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms behind his head. Yeah, that'd be his goal of the year. Nail another champion real good. He grinned sheepishly to himself before he lost balance and the chair tipped backwards, making a huge ruckus.

The following weeks passed just like this first day. He ignored the teacher and watched Lux from time to another instead. He was incredibly close to failing this subject, but in his mind it was worth it. After all, this was the only class he had with this gorgeous girl sitting next to him. She seemed ridiculously pure.

Later that day, Ryze had come up to him and told him that there'd be a party that very night. Really, he had no plans whatsoever on going when he heard words of Lux attending as well. The boy straightened up immediately and nodded firmly.

**"Yeah, I'll come!"** he said and grinned at his fellow mage, now excited for the night.

The day came and passed, and soon the party had begun. They all had drinks of various kinds, and Ezreal was determined to drink himself up to a state where he was confident enough to approach Lux, whom despite her innocent looks had a lot to drink that night. Smirking Ezreal neared her, and smiled at her. Before he knew it the girl had swiped forwards to kissed him, giggling drunkenly afterwards. Mindblown by this sudden approach, Ezreal acted out of instinct and approached her in return, kissing her again. And so forth the night continued, the pair entwined with each other in a series of passionate kisses. Neither had said a word yet, and it was likely to think they wouldn't.

Laughing Ezreal broke away from her kiss, thinking it was about time to go one step further.

**"Hey Lux... What do you say, we going to my place?" **he said cheekily to her, kissing her neck and rubbing the insides of her thighs. She giggled and let out a small moan, nodding to him. With that she hopped off his lap, and the pair joined hands as they stumbled through the masses of dead-drunk people towards the door leading out.

At the way back they got a lot of time to talk about things, and eventually warmed up to each other in a whole other level. Ezreal actually began feeling like she was the one, the one and only that could perhaps be his wife and lover. He looked at her with affection as she talked, and despite having been rather drunk they both seemed to sober up quite a bit on the walk back home to Ezreal's apartment. They were both a bit dizzy still, but got in without any trouble.

**"So, uh... Want to watch a movie?" **Ezreal murmured, feeling slightly shameful that he couldn't pursue her like he had planned.

The girl agreed without question though, and soon they had themselves seated in front of his screen, watching an action movie. The screen wasn't particularly large due to Ezreal's current budget, so they had to sit fairly close in the sofa to actually see everything properly. They still didn't touch though, and Ezreal hated himself for it. _It's okay... Just lean in slowly, that's the ticket... _And sure enough, the boy slipped sideways and adjusted his position enough to get so close their shoulders touched lightly. He breathed a little heavier, afraid that she'd pull away. Surprisingly enough, she didn't though. By now she had turned towards him and was smiling again, the same sweet smile she'd carried earlier.

Gulping Ezreal smiled back, unsure if it was okay to go further. Giving himself a mental slap he grabbed his shot, and put his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently before giving her a passionate kiss. It had worked. And she was completely in on it as well. Soon he became a bit more daring, placing his hand on her waist and letting it slide down to her hips, and as their kiss prolonged the boy took it one step further and turned her around, seating her on his lap while kissing her. This made everything easier, and he found himself able to stroke her back and hips a lot more freer in this position. Once they broke off the kiss he laughed lightly, and so did she. With his strength he lifted her up, her feet crossed around his waist and he carried her off to his bed.

Since she was wearing a skirt it was easy business to flip it up, revealing her panties. Smiling playfully at her he slid a finger down from her belly button and onto her vagina. She shuddered lightly and Ezreal smirked, allowing himself to pull the panties off to reveal her real goodies. She was already fairly turned on, but for safety measures he started by pushing a single finger into her cavern. The girl gave a surprised moan at this, as she had clearly not anticipated it. Ezreal let his finger swirl within her for a while, letting his other hand caress the underside of her thigh. Eventually he inserted a second finger, knowing that it would be easier for her if they had a proper foreplay. He smirked at how quickly she got turned on, and used his thumb to rub her clit slowly and gently, being awarded by an intensified moan from Lux's other end.

Not wanting her to waste an orgasm this early on, Ezreal undressed as well, pulling down his boxers to reveal his stiff member. In the process he was of course forced to take his fingers out of her, which ultimately made her feel rather hollow. Then he returned, this time positioning himself over her in a missionary position. Lux gasped as she realized where this was going, shuddering as his member stroked against her vagina.

**"Ezreal... Please be gentle, I'm a virgin,"** she whispered, revealing the hidden information at last.

Ezreal was surprised that such an elegant woman as herself was a virgin, but decided to not complain. After all, many said virgins were nice. He himself had tried sex before, though with a more experienced woman. Besides, it sounded nice to have a virgin, they were innocent and pure and he knew nobody else had touched her. That alone helped boost his arousal. He smiled and stroked her cheek, nodding to her as he slowly positioned himself so he'd be able to thrust into her.

As he'd promised, he was cautious when first entering, but when no protest was found and he was halfway in he dared himself to move a bit more. She bit her lip slightly, letting out a quenched moan. He found it adorable how she was desperately afraid of letting out too much sound or do something wrong. It just boosted him a little more. Kissing her reassuringly he began thrusting a little more eagerly, happy that he'd gotten the foreplay off right. She was slick and slippery, easy for him to move into. He couldn't feel any friction, and thus he was confident she wouldn't feel any pain. Eventually she became more daring as well, releasing a series of moans as he began thrusting a little harder into her, pumping at a steady pace.

**"Hng, you're so tight Lux," **he murmured and smiled at her blush. It didn't last long though, as she broke into another moan when he poked her g-spot. _Nice,_ the boy thought to himself, panting lightly a groaning with pleasure as he thrust himself repeatedly into her womanhood.

Eventually the girl's moans turned louder and louder, most certainly since Ezreal was now pushing deeper for every thrust. He was also careful to give a few small jabs every now and then as well, aimed well for her g-spot. She wrapped her feet around his back, arching her back and moving her hips in circles by instinct. It was incredible that she was new to this! Moaning she let her thin, elegant hands run against Ezreal's back, sending him into a new blizzard of pleasure.

Soon enough Lux's moans turned into small cries, and he knew she was getting close. A shame, since he wasn't there just yet, but it was hard to be completely synchronized. He moved over into deep, slow thrusts instead, using his hand to stimulate her clit at the same time. It only took him three thrusts and a passionate kiss to her neck to make her orgasm, making her cry out in pleasure as her walls tightened around Ezreal's length, making him groan as he kept pushing into her at a slow pace. Now that she'd had her orgasm, he felt it was about time that he had his own as well. Smiling down to the girl whom was now panting after her fierce orgasm he relaxed for a moment to let her ride it off to some extent before he began pumping into her yet again. This time he picked up the pace a lot, going both deep and fast. He groaned loudly, joining his partner's reinforced moans. Soon pressure began building up in his nether regions, and he panted heavily, his pace going up until the point where he was straight-out pounding her.

Lux moaned louder by the second, breaking off in a shriek and a proper arch of her back. _Another?_ he asked himself, impressed. Two orgasms for one round wasn't too shabby. Gritting his teeth he felt her vagina's walls embrace his dick at a whole other level, the slick sounds becoming very audible now that two rounds had been shot from her. It aroused Ezreal even further and despite fighting the urge to cum right away he found himself unable to. With a final thrust into her he shot his round deep within her, groaning loudly while he emptied his seed into her vagina.

Wait.. Into her? In the moment of exstacy the champion had completely forgotten about a condom. Flustered he looked down at Lux, whom was panting and moaning at the same time, still riding off her last orgasm. _She didn't protest. We'll take that discussion later,_ he thought to himself as he leaned down to her, kissing her neck passionately while his member kept spurting the last bits of cum into her.

One thing he knew for certain was that he would never view her the same way again.

**And that's the first lemonstory completed, folks! I like these two together, so I found it natural to start with it. **

**Anyway, as for future stories... Does anyone have any suggestions/requests? They should be champions from League of Legends, but that's pretty much my only requirement for your wishes. I do prefer to write straight smut, but I may take on yaoi/yuri if it's requested a lot. Their lore doesn't matter much, but if you have a good idea for a plot based on their connection through lore that'd be great! :)**

**That's it for now! Cya in the next chapter!**


End file.
